1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to semiconductor transistors, and more particularly, to sidewall semiconductor transistors.
2. Related Art
In a typical semiconductor transistor, there exist capacitances between the gate contact region and the source/drain contact regions of the transistor. It is desirable to minimize these capacitances. Therefore, there is a need for a novel transistor structure in which the capacitances between the gate contact region and the source/drain contact regions of the transistor are reduced. There is also a need for a method for fabricating the novel transistor structure.